1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security box, in particular to a security box to be secured in a car, wherein an inner box is inserted into an outer box which can be locked at a distance place within the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional portable security box, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,332, comprises a container formed from a pair of mating sections and a lock carried by one of the sections and having a flexible cable extending therefrom. The other section defines an opening for accessing the lock when both sections are in a closed position. The other section also defines a pair of openings which align with openings in the first section when the sections are in the closed position. In this manner, the cable can extend from the lock carried by the one section, through the aligned openings, and back to the lock, to secure the sections in the closed position. The container is formed from a pair of plastic sections which are hinged together at an end opposite the end at which the lock is located. However, the cable needs to wind on a fixed device which is long enough only to wind a fixed place or object, thus the locked security box is disposed to the people who are passing by the car.